


"Enough...I heard enough..."

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [23]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Dream Sex, F/M, Fictober 2019, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Ok, so I've played with the punctuation of this prompt to make it work, but hey...Robin falls asleep on the office sofa and has a deliciously rude dream about Cormoran...oh, and she talks in her sleep!





	"Enough...I heard enough..."

Robin writhes beneath him, unable to believe it’s finally happening. He’s already kissed her breathless and his stubble scrapes her breasts whilst his forearm flexes rhythmically beneath a rolled-up shirt sleeve, stroking her inexorably closer…

“Oh, God…yes…Cormoran…please don’t stop…”

She wakes frustrated and alone on the farting sofa, to be greeted by the sight of a pair of well-worn, tan leather shoes. Her eyes travel upwards, meeting Strike’s intense gaze.

“You talk in your sleep, Ellacott.”

She blushes furiously. “What exactly did you hear?”

“Enough,” he growls softly, kneeling awkwardly on the floor beside her. “I heard enough…”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["Enough...I heard enough" - Strike's POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360652) by [RobinLeStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange)


End file.
